1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
in general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels provided in an area defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. Examples of the display device include liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
As a method of driving the display device, there is a sequential driving method, in which a data signal is received according to a scan signal sequentially applied to the plurality of pixels, and the pixels emit light in the order of receiving the data signal. Another method of driving the display device is a concurrent (e.g., simultaneous) driving method, in which a data signal of one frame is received, and all of the pixels emit light at the same time.
Meanwhile, the display device has a data driver configured to apply a data signal to each of the plurality of pixels. However, as the size of a display panel becomes larger and the resolution of the display panel becomes higher, the number of pixels increase. Accordingly, the number of data lines for applying data signals to the pixels increase, and the number of a data driver integrated circuits increase in proportion thereto.